rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Jacks
The Mad Jacks are a group of high-tech mercenaries with a peculiar extreme way of operating, that appear in ''Big Hero 6: The Series''. Appearance All Jacks wear a red-black-grey armor that looks almost identical in all of them, but have some differences. They also wear orange visors with a mic to talk to each other. Greg is a blond, Caucasian man with a darker beard than his hair. Jaq is a woman with tan skin who shaved the left side of her head but has long hair on the right and uses red lipstick. Jack is a dark-skinned bald man who also has a beard and is noticeably more muscular/large than the other Jacks. All Jacks appear to be around the same height. Personality The Mad Jacks are a professional group of elite shadows ops who work as mercenaries, being very expensive to employ and working for the highest bidders, but once they are given their mission, they guarantee success and havoc, calling it awesome. The group has their own website and theme song. The "official" name of their company is The Mad Jack's, LLC. Their website also has a disclaimer where they state they will not be held responsible for the havoc they cause and will charge for jet fuel and passports, among other things. They also state their lifestyle is not for everyone. Powers and Abilities Being shadow ops, with their infiltration skills, they can sneak and infiltrate places all while being silent. However, Greg Jack accidentally dropped a skylight while trying to get into a warehouse to meet Obake. Weapons *'Armor:' The team wears almost identical high-technology armors that not only protect them but also have gear that helps them during their job. **'Visors:' Orange tinted visors that they wear, most likely to prevent dust and other air particles from getting in their eyes while flying. ***'Comunicators:' The visors include a microphone to communicate with each other. **'Wrist cannon:' A small gun that shoots lasers, hidden in their armor's wrist. **'Hidden compartment:' Like its name implies, it is a secret small compartment in the opposite wrist where Greg Jack kept the black market chip. *'Jetpacks:' Not attached to their armors, the team sometimes wear jet turbines when they are required to fly. They charge for jet fuel when they're hired. **'Parachutes:' They can turn the jets into parachutes to land silently. *'Hook cannons:' Jaq and Jack used hook cannons to hold Alistair Keri's yacht still when they attacked him the first time. *'Laser cannon:' Greg Jack used one until it was destroyed by Hiro's robot-self. *'Taser:' Greg Jack used it against Hiro's robot but was quickly crushed by Baymax. *'Flying ship:' The Mad Jacks have a flying ship that has the same color scheme as their armors. They were seen in it when they captured Alistair Krei. *'Theme song:' For ultimate effectiveness in the high-stakes arena of online mercenary marketing. ::: When you need down and dirty--'' ::: ''(Mad Jacks!) '' ::: ''We can guarantee satisfaction! '' ::: ''We've got might to the max--massive surprise attacks! ::: Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad Mad '' ::: ''Mad Jacks! Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 (TV series) Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters